Spontaneous
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: "Do you know how to live, Percy?":: In which Audrey pulls Percy out of his shell.


A/n - Doctor Who Appreciation (Twelfth Doctor: write about someone new) and the Sherlock Quote Category Competition (Part 1, #10: write about falling in love)

.

"I'm Audrey," she says. "Audrey White."

Percy stares at this woman who has just appeared on his doorstep with a bright smile and an empty cup in her hands. His jaw goes slack, and he doesn't quite know how to respond. Nothing ever happens in his life, and strange, attractive women certainly don't frequent his door.

"Are you gonna just stand there undressing me with your eyes, or are you gonna let me borrow a cup of sugar?" she laughs.

"No one borrows sugar anymore."

Again, she laughs, shrugging. "You caught me. Maybe I just want to meet my new neighbor."

Before he can respond, she slips past him into the house. "Cozy. Very tidy," she notes.

Confused, he shuts the door and turns around to find her examining a neat stack of papers on the coffee table. "I'm Percy."

Audrey raises her brows, a smile cracking her lips. "Bit slow there, tiger," she teases, sitting in his favorite chair, feet propped on his coffee table.

Percy takes a deep, steadying breath. He tries not to think about her shoes leaving smudges on his meticulously clean table or how forward she is. "Who the hell are you?"

"Audrey. Thought we went over this."

"Why don't I know you? Magical neighborhood. You're not foreign. You didn't go to Hogwarts."

She grins at him, and Percy finds himself noticing how very lovely she is. Rough around the edges, but beautiful. "Mum taught me at home. Said I was too much of a menace to be around other children."

"Were you?"

"Oh, Percy. I still am."

.

Audrey likes to come over unannounced. After a month, she abandons knocking and just waltzes on in.

Percy knows he should be bothered by this. Everything about him screams rules, manners, and order. But he realizes he doesn't mind at all, and his quiet days when she doesn't storm in are strangely painful.

.

"Look at you," she laughs, pulling his tie gently. "Organized. Professional. It's quaint."

"I like it."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," he answers without hesitation.

Her fingers work at his tie, and undoes the knot, pulling the silken strip of fabric away. "Do you know how to live, Percy?"

Her question catches him by surprise. Just like the day she'd shown up on his doorstep, all he can do is stare at her in stunned silence.

"When's the last time you've done anything spontaneous? Acted instead of thinking?"

"I bought blue socks instead of white last week."

She pats his cheek. "Oh, Percy Weasley, you silly man."

.

"She says I'm not spontaneous!"

Oliver looks up from his drink, a strained expression on his face. "No offense, mate, but you're really not."

Percy scowls, taking a deep drink of elderberry wine. "I've thought about it, right? And I am going to drop in on her! Just out of the blue. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's not spontaneous if you plan it."

"That's not fair."

.

Percy feels strange as he opens her door. The logical side of him reminds him that this isn't right, that polite company knock and wait to be invited in. But he doesn't care.

"My, my," Audrey says, tossing her book to the side and climbing to her feet. "This is unexpected."

"I'm being spontaneous," Percy mutters, face and ears going pink.

"You're cute when you're spontaneous."

"Yeah? Well, I'm about to be sexy," he laughs, cringing at how strange the words sound coming from his mouth.

He pulls her close, crushing his lips to hers. He's out of practice, and the movements feel awkward, but he doesn't care. She doesn't push him away, and that's all he needs.

"I love you," she says against his lips.

.

Percy wakes up, blinking in confusion. He reaches out, fumbling for his glasses on a bedside table that's taller than it's supposed to be. Upon putting his glasses on, he realizes he's on the wrong side of the bed, naked, and draped by hot pink satin sheets.

Audrey wraps her arms around him. "Morning," she whispers against his neck.

"Morning," he echoes, unable to fight a smile.

"How about breakfast?"

He rolls over, caressing her cheek. "That depends. Can I go back to being boring and predictable now?"

Audrey laughs. "So, toast and tea, then?"

"Know what? Make it eggs and coffee."

"Oh, Percy Weasley," she says, her lips twisting into her signature grin. "You really do know how to live on the wild side."


End file.
